Love Is Love
by Pachamama9
Summary: The struggle for LGBTQ equality in the Wizarding community. Drabble collection.
1. Love Riots

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, about Luna and her coming out story.**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #51 (Write about a character being happy in their own skin)**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #588 (Death by love)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Owls (Luna Lovegood)**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #380 (Can't use Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, or any of the Weasleys in a story)**

 **Board Game Challenge - #78 (Write about trying to fit in)**

 **Disclaimer: All this beauty belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Luna had come out to her parents when she was eight years old. She didn't know that it had been considered 'wrong' at the time (her parents kept her slightly sheltered from prejudice until she got to Hogwarts). She had a very moral view of the world, and she did not think that her mother would be so upset.

It wasn't the fact that she liked girls that was the problem. The issue (which her mother explained to her shortly after) was that doing anything other than perfectly heterosexual was not approved of and not accepted in the Muggle world, much less the Wizarding world. There was an older boy who lived only a few miles away from the Lovegoods whose name was Ren Li. Luna had never played with him much (after all, he was nearly a decade older than her); although, she did know that he liked to read the Quibbler and was very kind. He always accepted copies from her at school. When Luna was seven years old, Ren had been found kissing another boy in a classroom at summer school. The school had sent him home and told his parents to take care of his problems. He was not supposed to come back until he'd been 'fixed' and had apologized for his actions.

Luna had found it strange at the time because there were always other couples kissing in the hallways, and they were never scolded or sent home. But she decided that, at seven years old, she did not have the right perspective and experience to tell the school what to do with their students. There must have been, she decided, something else going on that she did not know about.

Ren was found dead the next morning, killed by a Blasting Curse fired by their next-door neighbors. To Luna's surprise, the murder had not been investigated and the neighbors had not been convicted or arrested for any crime. The teenager was buried quietly on the outskirts of the town, and her parents had gone to the funeral (they had been one of only a couple families to attend the service).

Luna's mother, sobbing into her hands, told Luna, "Sweetheart, come here."

Luna obeyed, knowing that something was very wrong. "Yes, Mummy?" She climbed into her lap.

Her mother sniffed and wiped away her tears, clutching Luna tightly. "I don't want you to tell anyone what you told your father and me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy." Luna did not understand. Why was she so upset? "Are you angry with me?"

"No, sweetheart, of course not," she assured her. She tapped Luna's nose. "I'm not angry. I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be safe, that's all. Bad things happen to people who... People who... People who..."

"People who are attracted to the same gender," her father finished. "Or anything else considered abnormal. Do you understand, sweetums?"

Luna shook her head. "Why do bad things happen?"

Her parents exchanged looks. "Luna, sweetheart," her mother began, "people think that it is very wrong."

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked. "Is it bad? Am I bad?"

"No, sweetums," her father stated, kissing the top of her head, "of course not."

They explained to her the origins of the hate for anyone who was not a cis, straight, pureblood wizard. They explained to her that it was dangerous to be gay, and that (especially at Hogwarts) she should keep her attraction to herself. Luna learned a lot of new words that day, most of which she never even used in the future. She only knew that love was love, and that was that.

So here she was, standing on top of an old Muggle car, wearing a rainbow-colored sundress and her Spectrespecs, kissing her girlfriend, Ming, and wrapping her arms around her neck while the other love rioters continued cheering and singing. She could feel Ming's mouth curving into a smile, and her hands curled around Luna's waist.

She didn't understand how anyone could think this was bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review! I'll post the next drabble as soon as I can.**


	2. Words

**A/N: Here's the next drabble.**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #264 (Three Broomsticks)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Tiger Enclosure (Three Broomsticks)**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #610 (Bar fight)**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #36 (Have your story set on Valentine's Day, Christmas, OR a birthday)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Alicia hated derogatory words more than anything in the world. She considered it the equivalent of a word used to refer to black people that her mother had been called when she was younger. Or the word she had heard many times when people saw her kissing another girl. When she heard Malfoy scream the derogatory term for Muggle-born at Hermione Granger, she snapped. "How dare you?" she screeched, and would have punched Draco right in his smug little face if Katie hadn't held her back.

When she was kissing Katie in the Three Broomsticks on Valentine's Day, she heard the word for being gay that she hated. She stood. "Who said that?" she growled, and her girlfriend tugged at her robes and begged her to sit back down. It was the day of love, after all, and she didn't want Alicia to get in a fight.

Alicia shook her head. She was not letting this go. To her, the fact that someone had said it _on_ Valentine's Day made it ten times worse. She heard the word again, this time followed by a bout of laughter. Her eyes focused on a shaggy-haired wizard who couldn't have been a year older than her. He was larger than her, but not taller and most certainly not stronger. Alicia rolled up her sleeves. "You want to apologize before I beat your sorry arse all the way through Hogsmeade?"

He snorted, mumbling the word again underneath his breath. "Stupid gals think they can beat me, now?"

Alicia, having had enough, launched herself at him. She knocked him out of his chair and onto the floor, pinning him to the ground. She managed to get in a few good punches before he started to beg for her to stop. "It was just a joke..." he gasped out, trying to push her off of him. "Just a joke, I swear..."

"Apologize!" she ordered, and the irritated bartender was approaching.

He raised his hands in surrender. "S-sorry."

Alicia released him from her death grip and stood up, brushing off her nice robes. She hated it when people said words like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review if you can!**


	3. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's one about Draco, who dreams about Harry.**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #511 (Dreams)**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #15 (A Midsummer Night's Dream)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Ferrets (Draco Malfoy)**

 **200 Different Pairings Challenge - #32 (Harry/Draco)**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

Draco did not usually dream at night. Which is why, when he fell into dream that Wednesday night, he had no idea...

Draco was standing in the Great Hall, his gaze focused on the giant doors at the end of the four long tables. At first, he was wearing his school uniform and his Slytherin tie, but when he picked at a stray strand in the fabric, it turned into his favorite T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Confused, he took his wand out of his pocket, trying to turn it back so that he would not receive detention, but his wand exploded into a rubber chicken and flopped onto the ground. He swore under his breath and reached for it, but another hand got there first; a pale, skinny hand belonging to a pale, skinny boy underneath a mop of black hair.

It was Harry Potter. He smiled and handed the rubber chicken to him, but it had now turned back into his familiar wand, smooth and warm in his hand. "I think this is yours," said Potter, and Malfoy wanted to wipe that beautiful smile off of his face. Wait... Had he just thought... Had he just thought Potter was beautiful? Before he could spend too much time relishing in his strange thought, Potter tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

Draco's hand was bleeding; he didn't know why. Actually, he knew, he just didn't know when it had happened... "Yeah," he replied. "Fine."

"Here, let me," he said, and he took Draco's hand in his own. The large laceration in his palm was healed as Potter's own hand met his. He relaxed. Potter made him feel so much better, and as his fingers interlaced—oh, Merlin, what was he doing? He jerked his hand away, and the cut opened up again, spreading so that it was all the way to his wrist. "Oh, bugger..."

"Merlin, Draco," said Potter, his brilliant green eyes wide. Draco wanted to stare into his eyes forever. "Hurry! Take my hand!"

Draco didn't want to take his hand again, for the entire Great Hall was watching. He didn't want to display that kind of affection for...for...for another wizard. His father would have a fit. "Potter, I..."

The cut was growing bigger, all the way up to his elbow now, and the pain was intensifying with every second their hands were apart... "Draco, now!"

Not knowing what else to do, Draco took Harry's hand, dizzy with pain, and the cut disappeared in a shower of sparks. He thought he was safe until the pain in his chest grew so terrible that he nearly passed out. "Draco!"

"How...Potter, please..." he begged. Surely, Harry would know the way to save him. "Please...What do I do? Help me!"

"Kiss me, Draco!" he cried, and Draco screamed his refusal. "Kiss me! It's the only way!"

So Draco did as he said, and nothing had ever felt so right—

Draco sat straight up in his bed, his curtains fluttering, sweat soaking the front of his shirt. He was still gasping from the intense dream.

"Draco?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Two Butterbeers

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is one of my favorites, about Dean/Seamus.**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #179 (Butterbeer)**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #182 (Sharp-eyed)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Meerkat Enclosure (Madame Puddifoot's)**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #30 (Write about one of the four House's qualities - bravery)**

 **200 Different Pairings Challenge - #107 (Dean/Seamus)**

 **Disclaimer: Our Queen JK Rowling owns it all.**

* * *

Dean was too nervous to order. This was his first public date with a boy, after all, and he was more nervous than he'd been before final exams last year. He'd been sitting in the booth for at least ten minutes before his dark-haired date arrived. He stood, unsure of what to do, and tripped over his chair in the process. "Hi—hey. Hi. Nice to—er...hi."

Seamus laughed. "Dean, loosen up a bit, yeah? It's not like we haven't gone out before."

Seamus was right. They'd gone out five times before (six if he counted dinner with his parents), but they'd all been extremely private. The first one had been the movies, then the movies again, and then another movie... Today they were in Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop during a trip to Hogsmeade. A public date? Wizards who liked wizards were mocked and ridiculed, attacked and murdered. It wasn't safe...it didn't feel right to have a public date. Dean didn't want to feel unsafe during a date with Seamus, but it was that fear that was invoking the trembling in his fingers and his perspiration. "I—sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Dean," he said, slipping into the booth. "Sit beside me, yeah?"

"But I—"

"Dean," Seamus said, his words half of a warning and half of a plead.

Dean gave in to his boyfriend's eyes and slid into the booth beside him. Their closeness made him giddy; he didn't know what to do now. Seamus, usually the excitable one, was now the calm and collected one. He put his arm around Dean and kissed his cheek, waving a waitress over. Dean wanted to stay in Seamus' arms; he also didn't have a death wish. He whispered, "Seamus, wait—" but the waitress was already there.

Her eyes were trained on the tiny notebook in her hands. "How can I help—" She stopped, and Dean stared at the table guiltily. "Oh," she said. "I—oh." Her eyes drifted from Seamus' proud smile to his long arm to Dean's face. "I...We're a bit busy at the moment, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a bit before I can take your order."

It was quite obvious to the both of them that she had noticed the intimacy between the two and was not pleased. The look on her face revealed all. Seamus lifted his chin from his Gryffindor scarf. "You're here now. Might as well take our order now, yeah?"

"I—I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go help—"

"I'll have a butterbeer, please," he said. "Dean?" Dean was busy examining his cuticles. "Dean!" Seamus nudged his boyfriend, and his head jerked up. "What'll you have?"

"A butterbeer, too," he mumbled, and Seamus looked up at the waitress, whose feet were turned as if she were about to leave.

"Did you get that?" he asked. "Two butterbeers, thanks."

"I—"

"That's all. Two butterbeers."

"I already told you that I—"

"Two butterbeers."

Seamus and the prejudiced waitress seemed to be in some kind of glaring war; however, her eyes were not as sharp as Seamus', and she was not quite as stubborn.

The waitress bit her lip, giving in scribbling his order down. "Two butterbeers it is," she said, and Seamus gave Dean a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review! Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review with suggestions.**


End file.
